


Tender Touches

by MissPygmyPie



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Dennis being touch starved, F/M, Minor Injuries, Other, boy getting some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Requested on tumblr: Love your view on Dennis! Since he didn’t receive much physical and verbal kindness on the show, I always imagined him to be shy, but touch-starved on the inside. So I was wondering if you’d write a little imagine where he gets sent to the station nurse after getting bruised on the job, and he gets so lost in her soothing, gentle touch that he momentarily forgets his pain? And maybe she notices and strokes his hair a little to comfort him, because she feels that he needs some human warmth?





	Tender Touches

“Asbo, you go straight to the nurse when we’re back at the station, alright?”

Dennis nodded. The fire they’d just battled had been big and Dennis, who’d been sent into the building, got hit pretty bad by various wood panels falling down. A cut on his left eyebrow was bleeding and his face showed several bruises as well.

As promised to Kev Dennis immediately went to see the station nurse after getting back. He had only changed into a new set of clothing, his other tunic and pants being too dirty to leave them on.

“Please come in,” an unfamiliar female voice asked.

He’d never been there before, so the fact that this was his first time seeing the nurse and the fact that he didn’t know her suddenly made him incredibly nervous. Dennis usually wasn’t shy when he was around the boys, but girls had a whole other effect on him.

Hesitantly he opened the door and stepped into the room. He eyed her rather skeptical. She smiled at him and his heart forgot to beat for a second. She was much more beautiful than he’d expected, what was a gorgeous girl like her working in a fire station? But she was real, as was the pain on his face.

Despite Y/N - as she’d introduced herself - being very professional Dennis had a hard time concentrating. He’d never been good with girls but he managed to tell her everything that had happened and how he’d gotten the injuries. He flinched a bit when sitting down onto the recovery couch; it seemed his ribs got bruised a bit as well.

“You have no internal injuries, right?” she asked him, “shall I call an ambulance?”

“No,” Dennis replied a bit too fast for his liking, “everything’s fine.”

“Alright,” Y/N nodded, eyeing him worriedly, “at least let me wipe the blood off and we need to disinfect the wound on your head too.”

Dennis hesitated for a moment, then nodded slightly and watched Y/N grab the necessary utensils out of different cabinets. She eventually came to a halt right in front of him and placed gauze sponges, medical tape, alcohol pads and some cotton balls next to him on the couch, while he tilted his head.

Gently she wiped Dennis’ dried blood off his eyebrow, her one hand rubbing with a pad and the other one holding his head in place. Dennis got goosebumps from the touch, but he tried to hide it as best as possible and luckily they were hidden under his clothes.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Y/N instructed, going on to clean, but Dennis remained still and silent.

He closed his eyes after a few moments, however, as Y/N rubbed the alcohol over the wound and his forehead, trying to get all the dirt and blood off his face. He felt no pain, surprisingly, as the alcohol touched the flesh, his thoughts were somewhere else already.

Never before had anybody touched him so cautiously - Dennis was used to being punched and kicked, from both his father and Gog, his best friend. Ever since he was a kid he’d had nobody to give him a hug or caress his skin like she did at this very moment, with her small, gentle fingers.

Still with his eyes closed he leaned into her strokes, unbeknownst to himself. He didn’t see how Y/N’s lips formed a small smile, seeing the young man sitting in front of her being so at ease and his muscles relax with every passing second she let her hands glide over his head.

Seeing the calm expression on his face she suspected that this was not a daily thing for him. Dennis seemed to be missing something - he was almost touch-starved judging by the way he enjoyed her tender touches. She had long finished cleaning and disinfecting the wound, but if loving touches and dainty caressing was what this boy needed then she would give it to him.

The boy in front of her started smiling, just slightly, when she started to stroke his short, shaved hair, his face looking nothing but content, pleased - and understood.

A knock on the door ripped the both of them out of the trance they’d been in for the last 10 minutes.

“Y/N? We need your help out here,” they recognized Kev’s voice.

“Just a second!”

Y/N let off of him and Dennis almost immediately missed the kindness of her hands and the warmth of her body being so close to him. He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks, it took its all to look her into the eyes. He was well aware that he’d just lost himself for a while - but he didn’t regret it. It was what he’d missed for so long and what his heart had wished for since he was a kid.

He jumped off the couch, mumbling a quiet thank you and was half way out the door when…

“Dennis?” he heard her sweet voice calling his name and he turned around.

“Yeah?”

Her eyes were so full of love his heart skipped a beat once again and he looked into her smiling face. “Would you like to go get coffee sometime?”

Dennis nodded. Maybe it hadn’t been that embarrassing after all.


End file.
